Sucked Into The World Of DOOM!
by Diminia
Summary: When Diminia and Avar get sucked into Invader Zim, they have togo onto an adventure filled with madness, friendship, and Girs explodey head! First fic!
1. LIGHT BRIGHT TV!

A young girl, about 10-12 years old tinkered with a little device of mysterious and crazy DOOM! She had Amber eyes and long black hair, she wore a black shirt that said 'Destruction is nice!' in green letters, it had a toothy smily face below. she also wore simple blue jeens.

A guy in about his twenties was leaning on the wall, he also had long black hair, but much longer than the girls hair. He had a sword strapped to his belt and a black battle kimono. His eyes were a calm red.

"You are as interesting as a gnome, you know that, Diminia?" Avar said, his red eyed gaze looking at the girl as she tinkered with the device of DOOM!

"Be quiet while I work on this little...whatever it is, Avar" The girl called Diminia said to the black clothed warrior. She tinkered with the device a little more before holding it up to show it to her imaginary friend, (Who was quite real, mind you...)

Avar raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Its a device to travel different worlds!" Diminia raised it up with pride.

"Don't tell me your going to try to go into a video game or Cartoon, are you?" Avar asked.

Diminia smilled "Yep!"

Avar sighed "Fine do as you will, i've had enough going to different worlds for a while..." He thinks back to the time he was thrown into the 'My little pony' world, he shivered by the thought of doing that again.

Avar snapped his fingers and dissapered with a small poof of onyx flame...

Diminia sighed "A well...lets try this baby out!!" She cried with glee as she ran to the TV...OF DOOM!

She hooked up the DoD (Device of DOOM!) to the TV and turned it on. Before she could see what was on before it started glowing...

Hmmmm... She thought before she put her hand onto the screen, it started sucking her in!

"AHH!!! THE LIGHT BRIGHT MAN IS GUNNA THROW ME INTO THE PIT OF PAINFULLY DOOMFILLED BUNNIES!" she yelled before she was sucked in completly...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt like she was falling...She did not know where left or right or up or down was...Then she hit Stone hard floor.

"F, thats gonna leave a mark..." She heard a beep from out of knowhere when she sweared...wait...a proffanity filter? thats odd...

She got up and felt a head spraining head ache, she let loose the most coulorful line of words passed down from Generations of the Armstrong family(Hehe, if you don't get this joke ask me in a reveiw) She looked up and had a look around her. She was in a class room, with other children staring at her like she had sprouted another head.(Which is quite a funny stare...)

"So...i guess your the doomed child to join the class? Good..." A very freaky voice said behind her, she turned around to see an old pale woman with freaky glasses and a black dress. One name cam into Diminia's mind

Ms. Bitters...

Then, she remebered something...

Wait...Ms. Bitters? im in Invader Zim!...sweeeeeet

Ms. Bitters narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, say what you want then sit between the big headed kid and Zim, then say nothing for the rest of the doomed year!" she growled.

Diminia nodded and turned to the class.

"Hi, my name is Diminia, and with me around...the madness that comes off my mind will make you crazy! Muahaha!"

"But Dib is already crazy!" Zita said.

"Yes...but, not crazy enough..." Diminia said, then sat down between Dib and Zim, then ms. Bitters just started to ramble on about how the world will end. Dim took out a peice of paper and some drawing utencils and started to draw the tallest alone in a room, with the things knocked over, and they had lazers in their hand and they where fighting over a single doughnut. It the corner of the picture in Irken writting read "The one reason why the tallest should not be left alone with a doughnut"

Dim looked at the writting then scowled,

How the hell can i read this writing and write it too? ahhh screw it...

She snickered at the picture, it was amusing. It caught the attention of Zim however. He looked over at her drawing and scowled...then looked at Diminia.

He took out a weird sort of device or something then pointed it at Dim.

He read what was on the screen of the device and again...scowled.

"Come on! Look at the alien sort of Device he's using! i'm telling you morons, he's an ALIEN!!" Dib screeched and pointed at Zim, who quickly put his macheine away.

"Shut up, your giving me a head ache, and i know he's an alien you moron!" Diminia hissed as she bonked Dib on the head. 'Do'h!

"Y-you think he's an alien too?" Dib whispered to Diminia, she just rolled her eyes and nodded, then went back to drawing. She drew a Shiney dark grey SIR unit that looked like GIR, but had black parts and red eyes, and the rest of the body were a dark grey and not the shiney White of GIR. The SIR unit she drew had a funny yet, evil grin on its face, its eyes narrowed mischieviosly.

For an odd reason, If Avar had looked like a Robot, this might be what he looked like...

----------

Lunch play time

----------

Diminia sat under a tree as she drew...stuff...use your imagination...idiot...

She heard the rustle of the leaves and looked up

And saw a black cat with red eyes fall into her lap. She yelped at the sudden impact.

The cat looked up at her and said

"I FINALY found you!"

Diminia's eyes grew wide, then reconised the calm voice...

"A-Avar?! What the hell happened to you!?"

Avar looked down at his paws, his immage flickered to show that he looked like the SIR unit thet Diminia drew in class. And, as soon as he showed it to her, he flickered back to his disquise.

Avar shifted on his paws and finaly spoke

"Well, i was sucked into the portal too...When i woke up, i looked like the robot..."

Diminia sighed and rubbed The kitty robot behind his ears...His eyes glazed over to look like he was stoned then shook his head and glared at Her.

"Don't do that"

Diminia sighed yet again. Then thought of something. She was bored, and seeing as the people hear are stupid...

"Avar, Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Yes...i'm bored as well...can we sing?"

Avars kitty eyes turned a light blue

"I like singing!"

His eyes turned back to the normal red.

Diminia just raised an eyebrow...then thought of a song that she would like to sing.

Avar was way ahead of her and he opened his furry black head to show a music box.

It started to play a fairly loud and up beat song. Diminia jumped into the trees first branches gracefuly.

She started singing, and she was damned good at it too!

Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

Now the children looked at her, hearing the song.

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around - NO NO NO!

Now Zim and Dib who were Fighting about something and looked in her Direction, wondering what the hell was going on...

Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

Now Avar was bobbing his head to the music. (He does that when he hears me singing, and yes, i'm a damned good singer when i have the correct music playing!)

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around - NO NO NO

You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

Now the music went very quiet...

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me

The Music flared up again...

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Heartbreaker!!

The music stopped. Many of the children were screeming for more, since Skool is normaly boring!

Diminia bowed, Embarrased.

"Sing another song!" One of the kids screamed, the other children soon joined in.

Avar decided to play one of Diminia's favz...

A soft song started to play, He got her started with a simple three toned hum from him...

Diminia looked a little embarrased...again, but, she started to sing. She had the softest voice for this song, and she has a DAMNED fine voice!

Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really, life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming...

Flames to dust...  
Lovers to friends..  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust...  
Lovers to friends...  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Zim raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. Dib just stared at her...

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Now all the children were staring, some of them even drooled...

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away...  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

The song stopped, Avar quickly put the speakers back into his head. Diminia jumped out of the tree. Zim walked up to her, then looked at her suspiciosly...

"How did you learn to sing like that?" Dib asked as he ran up behind Zim. Zim just huffed.

"Hmpf, not bad for a filthy human..." Zim growled as he proudly marched off.

Diminia looked at Dib

"I guess its a gift..." She shrugged.

The Skool bells ringed and the children scrambled back in.

"Well...see ya at class, eh?" Diminia said as she ran after the other students...

(AN: YAY! first chapter up! so, do you like it? and please be nice, its my first attempt at a fiction!

Any flames will be given to Avar to play with...he likes fire...

Anyway...BE PATIENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!...if you have any good ideas, tell me in a reveiw!!

Anyway

Diminia, Sighning off! Salutes


	2. Sing song FUN!

(A.N: Yay! Next chapter! Now lets see what happenz!

Reveiwz:

Invader Nyx: Oooh, yay! D thank you, i guess i will keep writing...

but i'm a lazy arse so it might be a little long for chapters...

Dark-Harichan: 0.o wow thakies! **Grins very stupidly**

Avar slept on Diminia's Desk as she doodled during class...She drew a picture of a female Irken with Blue millatary uniform with a frying pan, whacking Avar in the head yelling "Face my FRYING PAN OF DOOM!"

(A.N: Its oddd...i drew that picture last night...lolzorz)

Diminia grew bored with drawing this...

She turned to her Right and saw Zim, staring at her...it was creepy...she raised an eyebrow.

"Yo Zim, why in the hell are you staring at me?" Diminia asked.

Uh, nothing...nothing at all! I was just uh..." Zim stamered. He then turned a slightly deeper shade of Green and looked back to his desk...

Avar opened his eyes and yawned and sat on Diminia's desk and Casualy flicked his tail, then whispered into her ear.

"He does not sound like himself, eh? He would normaly jump onto his desk and screem that he's normal by now...

Dib jumped out of his seat and pointed at Zim.

"I know what you are Zim! And i'll never let you take over the World!" he screamed.

'Nope, i'm normal!, yep, just fine and normal! Stupid Dib-stink, don't you know what your own race looks like?!" Zim screached.

"It looks like i spoke too soon..." Avar Sighed.

--

after skool

--

Diminia walked from skool, Avar leading her to a blue house, It had a white fence and a brown path that lead to the green door. There was a dragon statue on the side or the path. The brown path was lined with colourful flowers of many different types.

Diminia walked to the door, and opened it.

The front room had a spring green carpet, with black walls, a red couch was on the side, on the other side was a large TV. Across the room had the kitchen with blue tiles and normal kitchen utencils. There was a door in the kitchen which led to the bath room. A door in the front room led to a master bedroom with a queen bed, with black sheets on it.

"Wow...this is cool..." Diminia said. She closed the door behind her as Avar waltzed in.

"Oh come on, you didn't think that the house might have looked like say...HoUsE 777??" Avar said.

"I would truely not have liked living in a homicidal maniacs house, would you?" Diminia questioned.

"Not I" Avar replied. He then remembered something.

"Hey Diminia, go into your room and look for your little logo, it has a button which opens an elevator which leads to the music room. It has a piano..."

Diminia instantly perked up, ''Piano?"

Avar nodded.

Diminia went shooting down into her room for the piano. Avar chuckled and changed his disguise to his regular battle kimono, black hair, red eyes sexy-oh dear did i say that? '

His ears perked when he could hear the ever so faint sound of a calm song, then chuckled,

"She's a fast one..."

--

ZiM HoUsE!!

--

Zim paced around his house as her was muttering to himself, Gir was laughing his butt off for no apparent reason at the tv.

"This is very strange indeed. That human, Diminia, knows about the ALMIGHTY Tallest, and the Irken language as well. This is troublsom indeed..." Zim muttered as he paced around. He turned to his laughing robot minion.

"GIR! Put on your disguise we are going to see a human!"

"Okay dokay!! teeheehhee!" Gir squeeked as he put on his disguise. Zim put on his contacts and wig and went out the door, Gir folowing behind.

--

A block later!!!

--

Zim knocked on the door of the blue house. The door opened to show Avar with his battle kimono disguise on.

"I demand to speak with Diminia, Filthy-Earth...thing!" Zim demanded.

"gbfkgecw" Gir rambled.

Avar raised his eyebrow.

"My name is Avar, and you must be Zim i guess? Well come in and follow me, please" Avar said as he let Zim and Gir in. He led them to the bed room and went to a logo that looked like a red D with a spiral in the middle, the D looked like it had horns. Avar pressed a button in the middle and a door slided open to reveal an elevator.

"Gir? Can you be quiet until i say so? If you do i'll give you a taco" Avar said. Gir, hearing this, shut his hole in his head and jumped onto Avar's head and sat there. Avar sighed as he led Zim into the elevator and it started going down.

"Zim can you be quiet too?" Avar asked.

Zim just nodded, then heard the soft sound of music. It was a sad melody, yet, it could calm Tallest Red when Purple stole his Snaks, and that takes alot of effort! (( A.N: The song is Midna's desperate hour, From the legend of zelda Twilight princess, go to you tube and looks for it, it's a piano song by Nunquam))

The elevator got to the bottom and opened up. The music was strongest here. In front of them was a great black polished piano, and at it's seat was Diminia, eyes closed and playing the piano flawlessly. The song ended and the music ceased.

"Diminia, you have a few guests" Avar said politly.

Diminia yelped and fell off the seat and was upside down, she grinned sheepishly.

"I ment to do that hehe" She said and she got up from her awkward position.

"Oh hi Zim!" She said as she waved.

"Gir, thank you for being quiet, heres your taco payment" Avar said as he got a taco from nowhere. Gir grabed it outa his hands and started running around the room, screeaming weird things.

"Greatings, Diminia-Human" Zim said

"Insert Genaric human greeting here" Diminia said mockingly.

"Eh?"

"Never mind, just tell me why you would come and visit me in my humble abode" Diminia said.

"I came here to learn why you, a stinking hyuuuman, would now about the great and ALMIGHTY TALLEST!" Zim cried.

"Well, then might as well tell you what happened, feel free to ignore it completly"

Diminia then launched an explanation to how she and Avar are from a different world and in that world has a tv show called Invader Zim, and how she came to this world and such like that.

"Hmm, i see, interesting...GIR! Lets head back to the base" Zim screached as he took the elevator, Gir then came screeching into the elevator. When he was gone completly from the house, Diminia sighed.

"Well, lets get some sleep, i'm busted" Diminia yawned as she took the elevator to her room, leaving Avar alone, he sighed.

"I hope that we don't get seen by the tallest, i'm not planning to deal with putting Diminia in danger again, of what happened nine years ago..."

--

Whoo! Not as long as the first chapter but still, fun filled! Well, not realy, it was 12 o clock at midnight when i wrote this... anyway! CLIFFY! What the flippen the seven hells is Avar talking about?? well, just wait and tell me to get off my Lazy arse and start typin and not readin!

Diminia, Sighning off!


	3. i dunno the name

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody other than the house, the stroyline, myself and Avar. I also own Insanity...

A.N HOLY crap! New chapter! I never thought i would get this far! Sweet! Anyway, i'm gunna say this again, i'm a lazy arse and school sucks like smoking sucks up your furniture(Insider joke if you haven't watched that comercial...i dunno) Anyway, My headvoice, Avar, had his birthday on halloween, because, i thought of making him on halloween when i was...3 years old!! holy crap! Anyway, lets get onto the story.

--

Midnight, Dreamland thingy!OMFGBBQBEEFBURGERMAN!! sorry '

--

A three year old Diminia layed on an operating table, staring up into the blackness of the ceiling. She got up and walked down the hall, it was still dark, she came into a bigger room, just as dark. But, there were colourful sets of eyes staring at her. Green, red purple, pink, blue. All kinds of colours.

There were two, taller, and more intimidating figures, One of them had red eyes that held and evil happyness that sent shivers up and down her spine.

The other one had violet eyes, that help a strong worry in them. The eyes kept on serching the room for some sort of threat.

There was a deffaning roar that shook the room. A larger figure with red eyes swept her of her feet, and seemingly sheilding her from the two figures.

--

Waking world

--

Diminia gasped as she woke from the dream.

'That was the 3rd on this week...' she thought.

"Same dream again mi'lady?" Avar asked worridly.

"Well it was not a dream filled with rabbits and a yellow plain of happyness..." Diminia replied sarcasticly.

"Those damned bunnys..." Avar mumbled. "Well, you should get to skool, its the talent show today..."

"Oh yea! Better get going!" Diminia said, getting out of bed and getting dressed in a red shirt that said 'Do I LOOK like a Fing people person??' in blue letters and blue pants. She took her back pak and shot out the door. Avar sighed.

"Time to be her shadow I guess..." Avar said, then melted into the ground.

--

Skool

--

Miss. Bitters growled as she got up.

"Doomed children, we shall head to the cafeteria for the talent show now." She hissed.

All the children went to the cafeteria. A stage was put up and all the tables were gone, there were chairs around the stage.

Diminia went behind the stage to wait for her turn, which ironicly, was the last.

She turned to look at her shadow.

"I'm nervous, quite a bit..." Diminia whispered.

"Don't worry, i'm sure you'll be fine" Avar whispered back. "P.S Its your turn"

"You ain't a note written on paper you know..."

Diminia sighed and went up on stage. A Techno sort of song started playing

_I've been searching for a man,  
All across Japan!  
Just to find to find my Samurai...  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy...  
Yes, I need, I need my samurai!_

Aye aye aye !  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue  
make the colours in the sky!  
Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky!

"Is that a DDR Song?!" Dib whispered to Gaz

"Whatever..."_  
_

_  
I've been searching in the woods,  
And high upon the hills,  
Just to find, to find my Samurai...  
Someone who won't regret,  
To keep me in his net...  
Yes, I need, I need my samurai!_

Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue  
make the colours in the sky!  
Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky!

Aye aye aye aye !  
Where's my samurai?

Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue   
make the colours in the sky!  
Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky!

Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue  
make the colours in the sky!  
Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky!

Aye aye aye!  
I'm your little butterfly!  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky...

Everybody, almost never come in contact with a good singer, clap and cheer at the end of the song. Diminia blushes and gets off the stage and Blah BlahBlah Blah Blah vvvv Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!

gotten bored yet? Ok SKIP!!!

--

Zim's house

--

Zim invited Diminia over to descuss some...stuff, yeah, stuff...kek kek! (Guess what i'm saying and what language it is! And you get **Bum bum baaaaa! A hug!))**

As Diminia opened the door to Zim's base, A green dog bowled her over into a hug.

"YAY! Moosik girl is back!" Gir screamed.

"Ow, okay stop it Gir! I feel happy now let me go!" Diminia cried as she tried to get the Green doggy disguised Robot off of her. He jumped off and ran onto the couch and started watching the Scary Monkey Show. Diminia closed the door and scowled at the Monkey.

"That, horrible monkey!" She said at the same time as Zim as he Walked in from the kitchen, undisguised.

"Oh, hey Zim, Got any ideas of world domination?"

Bah, I"M RUNIN OUT OF IDEAS!!! If you have ANY ideas, let me know in a reveiw!!!! 

anyway, i no like this chapter, and scholl realy sucks now...and i'm making alot of spelling mistakes now...give me any ideas you have in a reveiw! thankies!


End file.
